


Sunflower

by NikaWithSpice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mostly just sex, teeny bit of emotions, we need more RoyEd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaWithSpice/pseuds/NikaWithSpice
Summary: Ed isn’t sure how he ended up here.There was no way to predict this, at least he doesn’t think so. Were there signs that he missed? Maybe. Probably. He does tend to keep his head tucked in the pages of a book, always trying to figure out a way to get Al’s body back, and maybe that makes him a little fucking oblivious when it comes to social cues. But shit, people are so much harder to figure out than science. Alchemy? Alchemy is fucking grade schoolwork in comparison to this– this tightness in his belly, the fire building in his gut, the sweat beading along the nape of his neck.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killwaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killwaii/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first (published) foray into RoyEd and you all have @killwaii to thank for this! She's introduced me to the beauty that is RoyEd, they're just so perfect?? Hopefully, this is the first of many fics to celebrate Roy and Ed! Please enjoy this smutty goodness!

Ed isn’t sure how he ended up here.

There was no way to predict this, at least he doesn’t think so. Were there signs that he missed? Maybe. Probably. He does tend to keep his head tucked in the pages of a book, always trying to figure out a way to get Al’s body back, and maybe that makes him a little fucking oblivious when it comes to social cues. But shit, people are _so much harder_ to figure out than science. Alchemy? Alchemy is fucking grade schoolwork in comparison to this– this tightness in his belly, the fire building in his gut, the sweat beading along the nape of his neck.

A moan stutters past his lips, through the cage of his teeth closing over their swollen surface, as his hands tighten reflexively in the starch fabric of the blue coat beneath them. He can’t stop the jerky roll of his hips, the sleek leather of his pants creaking with his desperate rocking. It’s too fucking much, how the shit do people do this? He feels like his skin is burning off, bubbling away from bone and metal alike, to reveal the parts of himself that he reveals to no one, that he buries deep inside and then ignores because it’s not fucking fair, it’s just so damn unfair that he can still feel this good while Al can’t feel _anything_ –

– and yet here he is, eyelids squeezed tightly closed against the onslaught of so many delicious sensations, too far gone to stop, to consider the consequences, to even care that there will definitely be fucking consequences.

“Ah- ahhh!”

Those goddamn fucking hands are settled on his thighs, just resting there, not doing a damn thing and somehow still setting him aflame. He wants– his _body_ wants something; his thighs flex and stretch with the frantic search of some instinctive desire, the gap between his knees widening in an attempt to close the one between him and the body beneath him. He’s no damn coward, he’s _not_ , but Ed can’t find the strength to open his eyes, not when those hands refuse to move, refuse to actually fucking touch him, even though Ed can feel the hard press of arousal straining against him between too many layers of unforgiving fabric.

Sharp, uneven breaths seep through his shirt, fiercely hot and then gusting too-cold against the sweat-soaked skin beneath it. Ed hears the couch shifting, the gentle thump of a head falling back against it, taking the heavy breathing further away from his skin and Ed can’t– Ed _chases_ him and he doesn’t know why, just wants _more_ , wants to know if those lips will be as soft as they look, if they’ll glide wet and smooth over the slope of his neck or if they’ll drag until a tongue darts out to rewet their surface.

How did they get here? He still doesn’t know but he feels like it’s been a long time coming. This feels right, so right, would be even better if only the body straddled between his legs wasn’t so stiff, so– well, he doesn’t really know.

Ed opens his mouth to speak but again, he moves just a second too late.

“Fullmetal,” the Bastard rasps, and that deep drawl sends shivers down his spine, has him quaking in the upheaval. Mustang’s hands clench against Ed’s thighs, just for a second, less than the length of a heartbeat, and Ed knows what he’s going to say before he says it and he can’t let him, he _can’t_.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Ed hauls him closer, the seams of his coat lapels pulling loudly against Mustang’s unyielding form. He _hates_ it, hates this stupid uniform and all that it represents, all the fear-mongering and hatred and pain, but if there’s a single human alive who can change that awful institution and everything it stands for, it’s Mustang and Ed can’t give him everything, not yet, but when Al is restored… well, who knows? So he won’t let Mustang stamp this down like he does everything else that doesn’t fit his Colonel Bastard act, like Ed buries everything he doesn’t think he’s worthy of. “Don’t you dare try to say you don’t want this too.”

“Fullmetal–“

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that, not here, not right now. This ain’t– this ain’t about any of that, alright? This ain’t about the Colonel and his dog, this ain’t about the goddamned military! This is about me and you and– and _fuck_ , it’s about all the shit we can’t fuckin’ talk about but with you, I don’t even _have_ to, you just fuckin’ _see_ me–“

“Fullmetal,” Mustang says firmly, but his hands don’t leave Ed’s thighs, he doesn’t make any attempt to shove him off, and that has to mean something, right? This means something. “You are– you are growing into your own, and you are confused, and you are simply drawn to–“

“I swear if you say some shit about becoming a man and being emotionally confused, I will end you right here,” Ed threatens, finally opening his eyes so that Mustang can see how certain he is about this, how determined but Mustang’s eyes remain firmly closed, head tilted back on the couch, his chest heaving. “This ain’t about– I fuckin’ _trust_ you, okay?”

“And that is exactly why we cannot do this,” Mustang says but he doesn’t even have the balls to look up at Ed. “I cannot abuse your trust, Fullmetal. I will not. I am in a position of power over you, I refuse to take advantage of that, of you.”

“Bullshit! That’s fuckin’ bullshit and you know it! You’re just scared but you want this just as much as I do, I know it,” he’s panting with the fervor of his words because he knows he hasn’t imagined the looks shot his way when Mustang thinks he isn’t looking, brimming with longing and regret and a sort of horror and self-disgust because of course, Mustang won’t allow himself to take advantage of an underage subordinate, he probably hates himself for even thinking of Ed this way. “You _want_ me, I know you do.”

“You’re fifteen! You are only fifteen and you have the entire world ahead of you, you have so many choices, so many better–”

“Oh, fuck you, Bastard! Is this because you’re my boss or because you’re older than me?”

“It is because I am your boss and fourteen years older than you! It is because you deserve someone who can give you everything you ever desire and more!” Mustang’s eyes are so dark when they finally slide open and he’s shouting, and Ed doesn’t give a damn but for Mustang’s sake, he’s glad they’re alone here, that there isn’t anyone else in the office. “It is because I have murdered so many people that I have lost track of them! It is because every time I try to sleep, I am haunted by their screams and I will never forgive myself for my past, no matter how hard I try to change this country for the better! You deserve someone whose hands are not stained with the blood of so many innocents–“

“Shut the fuck up, you asshole! You don’t get to decide for me, you don’t get to tell me what to do–“ Ed ignores Mustang’s scoff, they both know he only obeys Mustang’s orders because it suits his own motives– “you don’t get to order me around about _this_ , you fuckin’ bastard. I want you, I trust you. Like you’re the only asshole that has blood on their hands? We all do– we’ve all done shit we ain’t proud of, shit we regret but we just have to keep moving, keep trying to rectify our mistakes. You so ashamed of your bloody hands? Fuckin’ wipe it off. Use my goddamned hair if you have to, I don’t give a fuck– “ Mustang laughs hoarsely, Ed knows it’s a stupid thing to say but just the thought of those elegant fingers in his hair makes him shiver, “but don’t make any stupid excuses to avoid me! We could fucking _die_ and I want to know– I want to know what this means–“ Ed trails off, head falling forward to rest on Mustang’s chest. He breathes in that scent that clings to Mustang, something fresh and sharp, lemon or bergamot, something that sinks into his skin and scrubs him free of any lingering doubts or fears.

“What what means?” Mustang finally asks, low and hesitant. Finally, fucking finally, his hands move to cover Ed’s own, close enough to feel the frantic beat of Ed’s heart so Ed spreads his metal fingers over Mustang’s, feels the answering rhythm beating there.

“This, my heart does this every time you fuckin’ look at me, every time I think about you, I don’t understand it–”

“Ah, I see. That must drive you insane, the not-knowing, not understanding, what this means–“ Mustang releases him to mirror the placement of Ed’s fingers over his chest, feeling the rapid beats in Ed’s chest. “But I am afraid this is something one never truly understands.” There’s something new in Mustang’s voice, defeat? No. Acceptance? Nah, it’s not that either. It’s something warm, something fond. “Something much larger than you or me,” he adds.

“I swear if you’re making a joke about my size–” Ed snarls but Mustang cuts him off with a smile, so much softer than the smirks that curl smoke throughout his veins, casting rogue embers down his throat to kindle the fire in his belly. This is a smile just for Ed, something shared between the two of them.

“Me? I would never, especially not when you fit so perfectly in my arms.”

That’s– now that’s definitely something that Ed can get behind but also, the words have hope blooming wildly within him, hope and something more. Ed shifts in Mustang’s lap, his legs opening wider as he grinds slowly against him, reminding Mustang that they were in the middle of something wonderful and fierce, something hot and all-consuming.

“If you are quite sure about–“ Mustang continues tentatively and Ed closes the space between them, slots their lips together and they are every bit as soft and plush as Ed’s dreamed.

There’s a shaky exhale and Ed doesn’t know if it comes from him or Mustang, or maybe it’s from both of them, but Mustang is surging upward to meet him, one hand curving along the expanse of his jaw and the other snaking behind his back to do… something, Ed isn’t sure. He’s more focused on the wet glide of Mustang’s tongue over his bottom lip, coaxing forth a gasp that parts his lips, letting Mustang inside. There’s a snap and some gentle tugging against his scalp, and then his hair is falling around them like a golden wave. A pleased hum is muffled in Ed’s mouth and he returns it when Mustang’s fingers snag on a tangle in his hair, shivering at the ensuing tingling.

Mustang pulls away, not far, just enough for him to whisper against Ed’s mouth, “You are a vision of divinity,” again their lips meet, a slide of passion before he murmurs, “Your hair is spun sunlight, a silken halo of gold,” he nips at Ed’s bottom lip and Ed can’t stop the moan that escapes, nor the tightening of his hands in Mustang’s coat. “Gift me your delicious noises, let me have them all,” and how can Ed possibly deny him and his fucking flowery words?

Ed rises on his knees to shove at his Mustang’s coat and those long fingers join him until the blasted thing is discarded somewhere over the back of the couch, and then Ed turns his attention to yanking at his shirt while still keeping their lips locked together. “Off, off, take it off,” he pants into Mustang’s kiss.

“Of course, darling,” Mustang says, gently pushing Ed away and laughing when he whines in protest. His shirt is thrown behind Ed, leaving his chest bare for Ed’s roaming hands to map every inch, no matter how scarred. “Fair is fair, wouldn’t you say? Here I am, shirtless and trapped beneath you, and yet you are fully clothed.”

He’s right, the smug bastard. Ed wants to be naked, wants to press his skin against the delicious heat of Mustang’s body, wants to feel every dip and divot his body has to offer. He leans back on Mustang’s knees and claps his hands, leaving naught but a stream of red and black ribbons to pool on the ground. “That fair enough, bastard?”

“Edward, please,” oh, shit, the way Mustang’s tongue curls around the letters of his name, “I believe we are past the formalities. Please call me Roy.”

“Roy,” fuck _yes_ , the way he shudders under Ed’s hands at the sound of his own name is so damn good so Ed repeats it, chanting, “Roy, Roy, Roy,” as he struggles with the button on Roy’s trousers, yanking until they give with an ominous rip, and he slips his hand inside to stroke the hard length of Roy’s cock, savoring the instinctive buck of Roy’s hips jerking up into the tunnel of his fingers, leaving them slippery with the liquid beading from the slit of his cock.

“Edward,” Roy moans, and then his hand is around Ed’s own cock, the grip just the right side of tight, and Ed has to break away from the kiss so he can catch his breath but he’s just panting into Roy’s mouth. “You feel glorious, I want to–“

The world shifts suddenly and Ed flails when Roy rolls smoothly to his feet, hands moving to dig his fingers into the straining muscles of Ed’s shaking thighs as his legs wrap around Roy’s waist to hang on just as his arms tangle behind Roy’s shoulders. He stifles his startled shriek into Roy’s collarbone, as Roy holds him aloft with ease, their bodies pressed firmly together, before Roy strides across the room with Ed clinging to him.

With one hand, he sweeps everything off of his desk and deposits Ed’s squirming body upon the cold wood of the surface. Ed can only blink up at the ceiling, his chest heaving and cock smearing against his belly with each panting breath, as Roy yanks at the drawers of his desk, leaving them all half-open and in disarray, before he plops something at Ed’s side. Ed is given no time to explore before wet heat surrounds his aching length and he moans long and low, hands smacking loudly against the desktop. He can feel the smirk around his cock but he doesn’t fucking care, not as long as Roy keeps doing whatever it is that he’s doing. He’s definitely fucking earning the right to be a smug bastard.

The fingers of his flesh hand twist into Roy’s hair when he licks a hot stripe up the underside of his cock, tongue pressed flat against the sensitive skin. “Ro– ah, Roy!” he shouts, and warm air blasts the wet skin as Roy chuckles before dipping down to lathe at his balls. “Fuck! What– fuck, yes!” Ed thrusts his hips up, trying to get him to repeat whatever the hell he just did, and then he fucking _does_ , sucking one of his balls into the hot cavern of his mouth and it’s weird but its a goddamn good weird.

Roy grabs his legs and tosses them carelessly over his shoulders, and Ed groans his approval as he digs the heels of his boots into Roy’s back, and there’s something so damn hot about being sprawled out across Roy’s desk, naked save for his boots, with Roy between his legs. There’s a moment when Roy licks his way back to the angry-red head of his cock so that he can twist his tongue around the tip before sucking hard, and Ed swears he ascends to another realm, but then Roy’s mouth is around him, and then he’s sliding down, and Ed can feel the squeeze of Roy’s throat around him and he can’t stop the breathless wheeze nor the wild bucking of his hips.

Naturally, this is when Roy takes advantage of his pleasure to slip a slick finger into his hole, and he’s too distracted to note the discomfort, body still squirming into Roy’s mouth, and the hum Roy makes vibrates around him, making him tighten his fingers in his hair. In fact, he doesn’t notice the intrusion until Roy has two fingers inside him, stroking along his walls as if searching for something, and Ed wants to make a crack about what he thinks he’ll find but then he does, and Ed wails out at the sharp strike of pleasure.

Roy pulls his mouth away from Ed, gossamer strings of saliva keeping them connected as his swollen mouth smiles up at Ed, his fingers never stopping their careful thrusting. “Ah, yes, bloom for me, my sunflower. Open wide for me,” Roy whispers, voice reverent.

“Sh– shut that flower shit up!” Ed sounds weak, even to himself, and the quivering of his entire body in Roy’s hands is another tell, another sign that he kinda likes it.

“Hmmm, or what, my sun? Will you ask me to stop, I wonder,” he adds another finger and suddenly Ed can’t think. The millions of thoughts that constantly run in circles through his brain just… stop. There is only the fullness, stretching him wide, and the pleasure each time Roy grazes that spot deep within him. “Or will you give me the sweet sounds of your pleas?”

“I’m going to kick you in the face if you don’t– ah! Fuckin’ get on with it, Roy!”

A twist of his wrist has Ed writhing, moaning out and yanking at Roy’s hair, body trying to decide whether to rock back into his fingers or up into the fantastic heat of his mouth.

“I could bask in the melody of your moans for all of eternity,” Roy teases, stretching his fingers inside Ed until he shakes with the sensation. “Or you could ask nicely and I can give you even greater pleasure. I can take us both to the gates of heaven,” Ed tries to ignore those words, he has no pleasant memories of the Gate but Roy doesn’t know about that, “I could drive you to the brink of insanity, bring you to a bliss that only poets speak of,” Roy feathers a kiss upon the divot of his hip, so light and sweet. “All you have to do is ask and I will give you everything that is mine to give, everything I am able to give.”

There are tears welling in the corners of his eyes, catching on his lashes, and he blames them on the pleasure building in his belly but he knows it has everything to do with Roy and his words, Roy and everything that makes him who he is, and fucking shit, Ed is selfish but he wants it, wants everything he can get.

“Give it to me, fuckin’,” he slurs out, already overwhelmed. Roy is a blur through the smear of tears and the haze of his barely-open eyes but he reaches for him with both hands, drawing him close enough that he can drag him into a world-destroying kiss, with his knees still hanging over his broad shoulders. Roy’s fingers don’t leave him, still preparing him, as Ed begs, “Gimme everything, want it all, want you–“

“Fuck,” Roy curses, and that’s beautiful, it’s wonderful, Roy never curses because he’s always so focused on presenting himself as a perfect gentleman but here he is, stripped just as emotionally bare as Ed is, raw and aching and shattered, as if only _this_ can soothe their tattered edges. “You destroy me, you hold me together,” Roy continues and he gently drags his fingers free, despite Ed’s protesting whimper, so that he can shove at his trousers, push them down around his thighs, and then there’s a clatter of something at Ed’s side. “Fucking look at you, all spread out just for me. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else, I will fill you so completely that no one else will ever be able to satiate you.”

Ed laughs helplessly, hands scrabbling along the bulge of Roy’s biceps, at a loss for words beneath the intensity of Roy’s gaze. Obsidian flames seek to devour him, leaping with a hint of possessiveness that Ed’s only ever glimpsed within their depths and he wants it, wants it all directed at him, wants the fire to sear him from the inside out. As if he’d ever want anyone else but hot damn, having that intensity locked on him makes his insides quiver in anticipation.

“I have never seen a vision so breath-taking, so unendingly gorgeous,” Roy praises and Ed can’t help the wave of red that crashes over his cheeks, down his neck, the blush burning down to his clavicle. “Let me worship you, my sun,” he murmurs and Ed can’t turn away from him as Roy grips the base of his cock, guiding it to Ed’s hole, and then he just pauses, staring down at Ed until he _has_ to look away or be consumed. “Look at me, Edward,” Roy orders, and well. Like hell, he’s going to disobey that rumbling growl.

Ed looks up just as Roy feeds the head of his cock into Ed’s fluttering hole and the determined look on his face has Ed lost; he’s biting his lip, sweat rolling down his temples, dark hair clinging to his flushed skin as he presses one hand to Ed’s left thigh, right above the port where flesh meets metal. There’s so much pressure, he’s suddenly so full, stiffening as Roy rocks his hips in gentle little rolls, pushing into him so fucking tenderly that Ed can’t, he just can’t fucking process what the hell that emotion is staring down at him.

There must be something written on his own face because Roy turns his head to mouth at Ed’s knee, trailing wet heat along his sweaty skin, tiny nips tossed here and there, until Ed takes a deep shuddering breath and just– gives in completely. He doesn’t go lax but his bones are far more pliant, allowing Roy’s tiny thrusts to carry him all the way home, nestled to the root between Ed’s hips and Ed becomes aware of high-pitched, breathless pleas. Then, he realizes they’re coming from his own mouth but he doesn’t care because Roy has more than earned them.

“Roy, please, please, I can’t– Roy, fuckin’,” he babbles, back arching as he tries to wiggle his hips, anything to get Roy to fucking move, to do anything other than stare down at him like Ed has shaken the very foundation of his soul to the core. “Move, fuckin’ move, you bastard! I’m– please, c’mon– “

“You are so beautiful and I will never stop telling you so, as long as you will have me,” Roy promises and then he slides his hands down to the juncture where thigh meets hip, and he curls those long fingers around Ed’s legs, and then he slowly pulls away but only far enough away that when he thrusts back inside, Ed screams with the sudden ferocity. His back skids across the desk’s smooth surface, shoved by Roy’s powerfully deep thrusts. He releases his hold on Roy to curl his fingers around the edge of the desk, metal fingers splintering the wood, but it gives him the leverage he needs to meet Roy thrust for thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ed chants and there’s a ragged moan that could only be agreement from above him.

Roy’s hands wrap around his waist, thumbs nearly touching beneath his belly button and Roy fucking snarls, yanking him into his hips as they roll forward. Ed’s cock smacks his belly with each thrust but Ed pays it no mind, lost in the way that Roy’s cock is damn near rearranging his guts. His legs fall from their perch on his shoulders but he wraps them around Roy’s waist instead, forcing him closer, forcing him deeper, even as the heels of Ed’s boots scrape the skin of his back raw. Shit, but he wants to be closer still, wants those lips on his mouth, or on his neck, wants to feel Roy’s heart beating against his own.

“Roy, close, wanna– “ Ed manages to gasp, “closer, please– “

His words are mangled but somehow Roy understands them, like always. His hands, so much bigger than Ed’s own, spread along his ribs, sliding up until they cradle the back of Ed’s head, arms under Ed’s back to bring them so much closer. The collision of their mouths is an explosion of sensations; Ed whines into Roy’s mouth, inviting him in, daring him to map the inside with his tongue. They’re so close that Ed’s cock is trapped between them, sliding in a pool of sweat and precum, delicious friction, and Roy’s body presses him down against the desk. One hand abandons his head to tangle with his flesh hand preventing him from sliding off the other side of the desk as Roy’s body slams into him, a divine swivel of his hips that has Ed screaming into his mouth, a litany of curses mixed with the repetition of Roy’s name.

“Are you close to the edge, sunflower?” The beautiful words come out in a snarl, savage but elegant, a tornado of flames. “Let me show you blissful oblivious, Edward,” Roy rasps into his ear and Ed nods frantically as Roy’s fingers twist around his hair, forcing him to tilt his head to the side so that Roy can suck hard just beneath his ear, lathing over the swiftly-forming bruise to soothe the ache.

“Roy, fuckin’ please, I’m so– there’s something,” Ed sounds every bit as startled as he feels, the rising tension coiling in his belly and theoretically he knows what it is but there’s reading about a thing and then experiencing it first hand, and it never occurred to him that Roy wasn’t aware that Ed’s never done this before, any of it– honestly when would he have had the fucking time? He’s spent every waking hour of the past four years trying to return Al’s body– because Roy’s eyes are widening with that same possessive glee from earlier.

“You honor me, Edward,” Roy’s voice is so deep, burning through him like molten lava, and Ed wants to combust, he feels like he’s going to and if Roy is going to start fucking teasing him now– “Edward, allow me,” he interrupts Ed’s thought processes– but what else is new?– by releasing Ed’s hand to snake his own between them, stroking Ed in time with the rapidly-devolving pace of his thrusts, hips jerking harshly and out of rhythm as he steadily approaches his own climax. He keeps his other hand fisted in Ed’s hair, keeps his forehead braced in the juncture between neck and shoulder, mouth moving wordlessly against the damp skin there, and Ed’s hands rise to claw at his back, wild with the passion overwhelming him.

“Take it,” Ed’s lips brush over Roy’s jawline and Roy shakes, hand tightening around Ed’s cock and in his hair, and he’s frantic with it, damn near feral, “take all of me, you can have it, you have me– fuck, fuck, I– Roy, I lo– “ his words crack on a scream as Roy brings him to completion, his entire body tightening save for his hips, jerking mindlessly as he coats their belly with the hot, sticky fluid of his release. His legs are clamped so tight around Roy that it has to hurt but it doesn't stop him from fucking into Ed, so close, he’s so close and Ed knows just how to bring him to his side– “Love you, fuck, I fuckin’ love you, Roy, fucking c’mon, want you to– “

Roy fucking howls when he comes, all his fancy words stripped away as he thrusts into Ed, filling him until Ed feels like he’s going to burst, like he’s overflowing, and still Roy’s body jerks against him, tiny instinctive thrusts as he spills inside him, and Ed’s arms loosen so that he’s just running a hand soothingly down Roy’s shivering back.

“Love you, you’re mine, I fucking love you,” Roy rasps, and Ed kisses him, kisses his jaw and his cheek until he finds Roy’s lips and Roy whispers his devotions into his mouth, until the sweat cools on their skin and Ed’s back sticks painfully to the wooden desktop. “Love you until the sun burns out, until the stars go out, love you– “

Ed clings to him, even as Roy collapses over him, threatening to crush him with his– only slightly bigger and heavier– weight. And then Roy moves, shakily, to stand but he brings Ed with him, his cum sliding down Ed’s thigh in a way that is both disgusting and hot, arms tight around Ed so he can hold him securely as he stumbles across the office with his trousers sliding down his legs, so that he can crash down on the couch with Ed still clinging to him. Ed grabs the throw blanket, hooking it with his toes and dragging it close enough that Roy can pull it over them, covering Ed’s naked back. Ed curls into his chest, utterly sated and sleepy, while Roy cards his fingers through the sweat-soaked mass of his hair.

“Now that I’ve had you, I don’t think I could ever let you go,” Roy sighs.

Clearly, he thinks Ed is asleep already but Ed surprises him by pressing a kiss to his clavicle. “You’re a stupid bastard if you think I’d ever let you even try. You’re mine, now. Like I’m yours.”

Roy returns the kiss, pressing it into the crown of his hair, one arm tightening around his back. “Of course, my dainty sunflower.”

“Who the fuck are you calling dainty? You trying to call me small? I’ll transmute your trouser legs together!” Ed tries to pull away so that Roy can see the sneer on his lips but Roy just laughs and pulls him closer.

“My dear, my hands fit almost all the way around your waist. I can almost certainly hold you in the air with nothing but my hands and my cock,” the kiss he presses to Ed’s forehead is so abjectly sweet in comparison to the fiery heat in his words that he gives Ed whiplash but it also gives Ed _ideas_ , so many fucking _ideas_. His cock stirs with interest but he’s too tired to let that grow, as is Roy. “Next time, darling. Preferably at my home, where I can ravish you on every single surface available. Perhaps I’ll make love to you on the floor before my fireplace, surrounded by books.”

Ed wants to hit him but fuck, that does sound so damn good but he still can’t resist teasing him, “Can I read while you’re ravishing me?”

Roy scoffs, still playing idly with his hair. “Sunflower, you may _try_ but I am now convinced that sex is the only thing other than food that can derail your disproportionately large brain.”

Ed pinches his side, causing him to squirm and release a high squeal. “No small jokes, too tired.”

“Of course, that was a large amount of energy your body burned through, you must be very tired,” Ed can feel the smile being hidden in his hair but he sighs and decides to ignore the tease, exhaustion weighing down his limbs. Roy shifts under him, sliding down the couch until he’s lying mostly flat with Ed curled onto his chest. “Let’s take a short nap and then we can go for food.”

“Mmm,” Ed mumbles but he’s already gone, drooling into Roy’s neck, completely safe and momentarily free of stress. He’s oblivious to the entire world, aware only of Roy’s warm body beneath him and Roy’s arms around him, and the gentle comb of Roy’s fingers through his hair. It’s a peace unlike anything he’s ever known, and it’s a peace just for them.


End file.
